And From the Ashes
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: England walks around a rebulding America. What does he find? Sequel to America's Death. Now with a second chapter.
1. And From the Ashes

**So some of you may or may not remember my story, **_America's Death_**. I'm not the first to dabble in such a thing, and the story came out nearly two months ago.**

**So, because I forgot to add some items to my first story, I decided to go with a sequel. I wanted to wait a while so that this story didn't harm the other story, but I've written it and I'm now posting it.**

**Please enjoy. If you have any questions, you can write it in a review or PM, and I'll answer you.**

* * *

The rebellion in America hadn't lasted long, though it had been devastating. Federal buildings had been destroyed from the county level to the federal level. The fighters had taken no prisoners. Only after they had overthrown the government did the people finally settle down, and that's when England stepped in.

Though he still grieved for the loss of America, England kept a visual eye on the land. When the people announced that they had succeeded and were done, England transported the American soldiers back to their homeland. He fought hard with his own government, and after much debate, provisions and security were sent to the land. With is own government taken care of, England turned to his fellow countries. He was very protective of the land, ready to protect them from any harm.

Canada, France, and Japan had jumped to his assistance. Canada stood guard at the northern border, making sure no country tried to sneak in from his own land and into America. Mexico was doing the same at the southern border. Japan was sending provisions and technology to help the people rebuild. China had fought with his government to let the debt be wavered. Other nations sent what they could to support the people.

Everywhere England went, all the people he saw and met, he saw America. He had been walking around a neighborhood that was being brought back to life, and had walked past a particular house. An older looking man was working on rebuilding part of his wall. Apparently it had been damaged during a cross fire. England offered his help. The man chuckled and shook his head, stating he wanted to fix it by himself.

"I built this house with my own two hands. I'll fix it with my own two hands."

England had felt his throat clenched at that statement. The man had smirked, and an image of America was smirking back at him, before it was gone. Even though America was dead and gone, his spirit was still alive within his people. Even with all the provisions offered, the people still didn't want the help of countries. Every the individualist country, the Americans wanted to go at it alone. It was both inspiring and heart breaking.

* * *

England strolled through Washington D.C., wanting to see what was left of the capital city. Surprisingly, most of the buildings were intact. The people hadn't been attacking randomly; they had been precise. The Smithsonian's were intact, along with many of the memorials.

England stopped in front of the White House. He grabbed part of the iron gates that was still intact. The House had been destroyed. Images of it on fire from 1812 made England close his eyes and press his forehead against the cool bars. Remembering was too painful. He pushed himself away, letting his feet drag him to the National Archive building. He had to see if it was still intact. To his great surprise and happiness, it was. All the documents were fine, including the Declaration of Independence. The only document that had brought him so much pain and heart break. It was still in its protective case, as was the Constitution. England's hand skimmed over the glass casing. The people hadn't wanted to destroy it. As long as they were under his protection, no one would destroy it.

He moved on to the Lincoln memorial, wanting to see something larger than himself beside the Washington memorial. When he entered the memorial, he wasn't expecting to see something curled up on Lincoln's right leg. He stepped forward, trying to get a better look at the thing. When he reached Lincoln's foot, he couldn't believe what he saw. A child. A toddler was curled up into a small ball.

_A child?! What's a child doing here alone?! Did his parents leave him?_ England thought, fretting over the child.

He was climbing up onto the leg to grab the boy. It was only once he was on top of the leg that he noticed what the child looked like. His heart stopped and he felt breathless as he stared at the child.

"A...America?" he asked.

The child didn't stir, continuing to sleep without abandon. England raised his hands and reached out, grabbing the boy and pulling him gently towards him. Once in his arms and resting against his chest, England bundled the boy up, keeping him warm. The little one stirred a little, but he cuddled into the warmth that England had provided for him. The island nation stared at him in surprise.

"America," he whispered.

The boy finally woke up at hearing his name called. Blinking, ocean blue eyes looked up. England blinked, feeling his legs grow a little wobbly as he stared in shock at the toddler. Was it possible? Could it be...? The toddler blinked and looked at him, a little afraid, but the wonder in is eyes outweighed it.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I... I'm England."

"England? That's a funny name," the toddler giggled.

England chuckled helplessly, feeling a little giddy. This was surreal.

"Yes... Yes I suppose it is. What is your name little one?" England asked.

"Mmmm," the child hummed and frowned as he thought about it. "America."

It was true. Oh God it was _true_. This was... this was-!

"America? That sounds like a strong name."

The child giggled and cooed up at the other nation.

"How did you get to be here?" England asked, sitting on the step and moving America a little so he was sitting on his leg.

"Dunno," America responded, laying his head against England's chest. "I was walking around, but couldn't find no one, so I stayed here."

"How long have you been alone?" England asked.

The little boy shrugged.

"Dunno," he responded once more. "Maybe a long time." He shivered a little, snuggling more into the heat that the jacket provided him. "Nobody was ever around for me to go to."

England stared at the boy sadly. He remembered the first time he had met America. The boy had been alone too. Though he had been terrified at first, he had grown braver, and wasn't afraid to talk to England. And now... America...

"Are you going to leave?" America asked, drawing England out of his thoughts.

"Wha?" the Englishman asked.

"Will you leave?" America asked, looking sad. "I don't want you to. I've been by myself for a while and I don't like it."

England's heart broke. His throat felt constricted, but he managed to get it to work as he pulled the boy closer to him.

"No. No I won't leave you alone. I'm actually going to take you with me," England said. "You see, I'm like you. I'm special."

"Huh? How did you know that I was special?" America asked.

England smiled.

"Because I have magic."

"You know magic!?" the child questioned in excitement.

England nodded back. The child gave a cry of delight and flung his arms around the man's neck.

"You're cool!" America cooed. "What do I call you?"

England smiled at the boy and cupped the back of his head lovingly, recognizing this for what it was. A second chance.

"Big brother. I'll be your big brother," England said softly.

America grinned a little more and re-wrapped his arms around England's neck. England closed his eyes and smiled, feeling at peace for once since America's death. He laid his head against the boy's. He had failed to protect his America, but by God, he'd protect this one. With all his heart and soul. He'd do things right this time.

"Big brother's here now," England cooed softly, petting the back of America's head. "Big brother's here. And big brother will protect you. Forever and always."


	2. A Boy Will Rise

**So I know the story was meant to be a one-shot... but I broke down because the reviews were really nice, and I didn't want to let you guys down. So I wrote a second chapter. However, _this _will be the last and only other chapter because I can't think of where else to go with the story.**

**If anyone wants to take a crack at it, be my guess.**

* * *

Hiding America from the other countries was both hard and easy. It was easy to do with the nations who only dealt with America in passing; none of them were actively looking for the American nation. Hiding America from the nations who were his closest friends was hard to do. Many of the nation's began to grow suspicious of England, and after weeks of studying him, France and Canada decided to approach England on his behaviors, especially considering the fact that England had missed the last five meetings among the nations. So, dropping by unannounced, the two French speaking nations waited anxiously for England to answer the door.

"In a moment," a cheery voice called from the other side of the oak door.

France and Canada shared a look. The two had witnessed England's near breakdown after America's death; they had practically kept England sane after the horrible event. Why was England acting like everything was okay? Had he finally gotten over it and moved on? In a few short seconds, the door opened, and they were face to face with a smiling England. The Englishman's smile faltered a little when he saw them.

"Ah, is there something I can help you two gents with?" England asked.

"Are you alright Angleterre?" France asked. "You've missed the last few meetings." To gain his reaction, France continued with, "They were about America."

England's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. They were?" he asked. "It must have slipped my mind."

France stared at his frenemy critically. Even Canada was looking worried.

"Is something going on? You're very organized, and you've never missed a meeting," France explained.

"Hm? Oh, no. Nothing's going on. I'm fine. I've just been... distracted, that's all," England answered, looking a little distracted himself when he said the word.

"Distracted with what?" Canada asked, making his presence known again.

"Hm? Oh nothing," England answered, glancing behind him for a moment before looking back at his fellow nations.

France grew suspicious, wondering what was in the home that would cause England to look so distracted.

"May we come in?" France asked.

"Huh? Oh... yes, I suppose so," England answered after some hesitation.

He opened the door wider and allowed the two to enter his home. They moved into the living room. France and Canada took the couch while England sat in one of the arm chairs across from them. He looked a little edgy as he took his seat, glancing down the hallway. It made France even more suspicious of the Englishman.

"Are you expecting someone Angleterre?" France asked. "Or is someone here?"

"Huh? Oh...no... none of those things," England responded. "Really, it's nothing."

"Are you positive?" France pressed.

England opened his mouth to reply, but tiny footsteps running down the staircase, ceased their conversation. From the staircase bounded a little boy with shining blond hair. The boy ran up to England's chair, gripping the armrest excitedly. England gave the boy his full attention. France and Canada stared at the boy in shock. The boy didn't even give his attention to the newcomers. England suddenly took a transformation; he went from edgy to all smiles.

"Big brother, big brother!" the boy said excitedly.

"What is it America?" England asked patiently.

"Can I have a cookie please?" America asked with wide eyes. To add to his point, he added on, "I was good all day."

England gave a slight chuckle.

"Very well," he said. "Have Mint Bunny help you grab a cookie."

America flashed England a bright smile, before he ran off to the kitchen. England watched him leave with a smile on his face. When he looked back at France and Canada, however, his smile dropped. He took in a deep breath as he waited for them to begin their questioning.

"Was... was that-" Canada was cut off by France.

"Angleterre," France said a glare on his face as he looked at England. "What have you done?"

"Excuse me?" England questioned, his voice taken on a hard tone.

"Why is a copy of Amerique running around here?" France pressed on, using a harsh tone of voice before he caught himself. His eyes shone in sympathy. In a softer tone, he added, "Angleterre, I know you miss Amerique, but that doesn't mean you had to make a copy of him."

England's glare intensified and Canada began to worry for his life.

"You think he's a copy?" the island nation demanded as he found himself rising to his feet. "You think I would actually do that?!"

"If he's not a copy then..." Canada trailed off as he figured it out. "E-England...that's-"

"You mean he's alive?" France cut in, his eyes equally as wide as Canada's. "Angleterre! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I hadn't planned on it," England responded, standing his ground against France. "I was planning on raising him once more, without interruption."

Canada looked surprised and opened his mouth to voice it.

"England... England you can't raise him like a colony," Canada spoke up.

He immediately regretted opening his mouth, considering the furious glare England sent his other former colony.

"You think I'm going to raise him as a colony?" the magic-using nation demanded in anger. "You honestly think I would _do that?!_"

Canada cowered in his spot, regretting for even speaking up. France got to his feet as well, placing himself between the two so that he would act as a barrier, in case the bushy-browed man decided to leap across the table and attack the cowering nation.

"_Calmez-vous, Angleterre,_" France snapped, reverting to French for a moment.

England was having none of it.

"You honestly think I would do that!? That I would find him and think of using him to my advantage?" England demanded, feeling anger and hurt rise within him. "_You think I don't care for him?!_"

"None of that, mon ami," France said, trying to soothe England.

England curled his hands into fists, glaring at the two before resigning himself back into his seat. He forced himself to let his anger go. It was painful enough to remember America's death no more than a few months ago; it wouldn't do to remember the far past. France, seeing that England had calmed down, sat down, taking a quick glance at Canada to check on him. The young man still looked shaken, but he was doing fine. France turned his attention back to England and forced himself to calm down before addressing the other man.

"Angleterre... how did you come across America?" France asked, keeping a close eye on England.

England remained silent for a minute or so, before turning his attention on France.

"I found him in Washington D.C.. I had been walking around, seeing what had become of the capital, when I found him laying at the Lincoln Memorial," England said, remembering seeing the child on the cold metal. "I hadn't known it was him at first. I thought someone had left the child behind, and I had intended on taking the child to a local orphanage...but..." He paused, his eyes dulling a little.

"You realized he was America," France supplied.

England nodded.

"Did he recognize you?" Canada asked softly.

England paused before shaking his head, feeling his heart clench. It had hurt, then, that America didn't remember him, but how could he? Being reborn didn't mean he'd remember anything past his name. France and Canada let that bit of information go; forcing an answer out of him wouldn't get them anywhere. England took in a little breath and continued.

"I managed to gain his trust, and I brought him here," England said. "Once his country is stable again, with a working government, I'll bring him back to his land."

The last part was directed at Canada, who felt ashamed for speaking up earlier. France stepped in once more, gaining England's attention.

"How is he living, Angleterre?" France asked.

England sighed, having wanted to avoid that particular question, "The documents are unharmed."

France's eyes widened more before narrowing his eyes in anger.

"You told us they were gone," France accused.

"I wanted no one else to know, not until the people were ready to rebuild their nation," England responded, narrowing his eyes as well. "If anyone besides myself knew, they may have destroyed them. Those documents are the only thing keeping America alive at the moment."

"Destroy them? It should have been moi who protected them away from you," France responded, letting England's betrayal of his trust guide his anger.

France immediately regretted his words, because he swore the air turned colder at England's eyes narrowed more into a glare.

"I believe we're done here. You've come to see if I'm fine, well I am," England said curtly, keeping a glare on his face. "So I suggest you leave."

"Angleterre," France said, sounding softer again. "I didn't mean...I'm just upset."

England scoffed, but didn't comment. Canada decided to voice his thoughts at that point.

"England..." he began, catching England's attention. "We know how upset you were about America's death, and we're not here to take him from you, if that's what you're worried about. We just... we were just worried about you. It's why we came. We'll help you protect America, you know we will. He's my brother too, remember?"

England's hard features softened and he looked guilty in Canada's direction.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding apologetic. "I may have overreacted."

"It's okay," Canada reassured.

He knew firsthand how hard it was for England after losing America after the Revolution, as well as when America died. With America alive, and a child (probably bringing up some painful memories for the older nation), it was only obvious that England would act out protectively. Even France knew how protective England got over America; with the second chance, there would be no stopping England.

"I think it is time for us to go," France said with a smile. "There's a meeting in two weeks; you'd better come before someone else gets suspicious."

England nodded, "Right... I don't want this secret to get out to anyone else... not yet, at least."

France nodded in understanding, clasping his hand on England's shoulder. The Englishman looked up at France, looking a little curious on what France would say.

"Tout ira bien, mon ami," the Frenchman said with a small smile.

England nodded, a smile spreading across his face slowly.

"Right. Take care you two," England said as the two nations left his home.

When he heard his front door close, the island nation walked to the kitchen. When he didn't see America, he followed the sound of the young nation's voice, and found him and Flying Mint Bunny outside, playing tag with each other. America was laughing as he ran away from Flying Mint, avoiding the magical creature. England felt his tension wash away as he watched the young nation run around, looking carefree as he ran. America must have felt the eyes on him, because he stopped and looked over at him. Grinning the boy ran and wrapped his arms around his older brother's legs. England was taken by surprise for a moment, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. America grinned up at his brother.

"Hi big brother!"

"Hello little one," England greeted. "Were you and Flying Mint having a fun time?"

"Mhm," America hummed as he nodded. He pouted he added, "Flying is winning though!"

"It's because Flying Mint is magical," England informed, chuckling at America's tiny pout.

"Well I'll still win!" America declared, the grin back on his face. "I won't give up!"

England smiled and ruffled the boy's blond hair.

"Of course you won't," England said. He bent down so he could look the boy eye to eye, and placed a hand on America's shoulder. "And that will make you a great country someday."

America's smile was bright, and England returned it with his own warm smile. America would be great, just like he was before his country fell. England would be sure of that. For now, he'd let the boy be just that, a boy. He'd play and run and do everything a child would do, something that was taken away from him when America was growing up.

_I'll make things right this time, America,_ England vowed as he watched the boy run back to continue his game. _When you become a nation again, it won't be because of a war. I won't lose you like I had before. And hopefully... hopefully you won't hate me._

* * *

**So, a few things to go over. The last thing France said to England was "**It'll be alright, my friend.**"**

**Second, America can see Flying Mint Bunny. For several reasons. 1) I made him. 2) They're at England's home, so he should be able to see the magical creature just like France had.**

**Third, America is cute. This is fact.**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
